1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elemental analysis device analyzing an element such as carbon (C), nitrogen (N), hydrogen (H), sulfur (S) or oxygen (O) contained in a measurement sample such as steel, nonferrous metal or ceramics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a crucible feeder mechanism feeding crucibles.
2. Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2949501, an elementary analysis device of this type has a measurement sample accommodated in a crucible sandwiched between an upper electrode and a lower electrode, heats the measurement sample in the crucible by applying voltage, analyzes gas generated by heating the sample and thereby analyzes elements of the measurement sample. Furthermore, this elementary analysis device includes a crucible feeder mechanism feeding crucibles and is configured to transport one of the crucibles fed by the crucible feeder mechanism onto the lower electrode.
As disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT No. 2006-504070, the crucible feeder mechanism conventionally accommodates a plurality of columns of crucibles in a cylindrical accommodation space and is configured to open an opening/closing port provided in a lower portion of the accommodation space and to drop one of the columns of crucibles, thereby feeding the crucibles.
With this configuration, it is necessary to provide a holding mechanism such as an actuator for holding the crucibles other than the dropped columns of crucibles when the opening/closing port is opened to drop the crucibles. Furthermore, to drop the crucibles in another column of crucibles after feeding one column, it is also necessary to provide a rotating mechanism to rotate the accommodation space and to move another column of crucibles to an upper portion of the opening/closing port. It is also necessary to provide a sensor to detect that each column of interest is not present. If these mechanisms and the like are provided, then the crucible feeder mechanism is complicated structurally and manufacturing cost increases. Moreover, a space such as a space for installing the mechanisms occupied by components other than the crucibles becomes wide. As a result, the crucible feeder mechanism is made large in size but the number of accommodated crucibles is small.